


Dive Bar

by Vh1015



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vh1015/pseuds/Vh1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is upset after a hunt. You have to go pull him out of the bar and show him why he fell for you in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dive Bar

You and the Winchester's have spent 3 days tracking and setting up a plan to wipe out a den if Vampires. You were holding back, waiting for the right time. They had 2 children with them that had not been turned and you were determined to get them out alive. 

The night of the attack went mostly according to plan. You were able to wipe out all the vampires and you got the 8 year old girl out alive and returned to her home. Unfortunately you were not able to get the 12 year old boy out of their grasp quickly enough. One of the vampires killed him right in front of you all before you could do anything. 

\----------------------

Back at the hotel after the hunt. You just finished your shower. The guys always let you go first. They were complete gentlemen and treated you like their princess but you knew not to call them on it, they needed to keep up appearances of course. 

"Sammy, showers free!" You scan the room. "Where's Dean?" 

"He couldn't sit still, headed to the bar down the street." Sam rolls his eyes. 

Dean always took the death of a child too hard. He blamed himself for any innocent deaths while on hunts but the death of an innocent child is too much for him. 

You already had your pj's on and were ready to turn in for the night after a long hunt. Now it looks like you had to go talk your boyfriend down off a ledge. You, Dean and Sam have been hunting together for about 3 years but it's only within about the last year or so that you and Dean started getting pretty serious about each other. He reminds you all the time that you are his other half, not to go get yourself killed because it would end him too. And now you had to get changed and go peel your other half of of a bar stool. You slip on a pair of jeans and the first top you grab and your out the door. 

As soon as you walk in the bar you see him across the room. Head hung low, glass of amber whiskey in his hand. You casually sit down in the vacant seat beside him. 

"What are you doing here Dean?" You ask in almost a pleading whisper. 

He doesn't even look up to acknowledge you, instead just reaches over and lays his hand on your knee still staring down at his glass. "You didn't need to come here. Just go back to the hotel. I'm really not in the mood to talk." 

"Not good enough Dean. I never want to talk about it either but you make me." 

"Your never going to feel better until you get it off your chest. We are in this together, remember. Those are your words, the ones you spoke to me the last couple times I was down about something." 

"That's different (y/n)." 

"Why Dean? Why is that different? Because your a man and you can't share your feelings with me? Can't let me help you or care for you for once?"

"Not what I meant (y /n), you know that." He finally looks up for a brief second, shakes his head and resumes his gaze back at the bottom of his glass. 

"You think your going to find your answers, your reassurance, your forgiveness at the bottom of that glass sitting on a torn stool at some dive bar in the middle of nowhere?"  
"You can't just expect me to sit at the hotel and let you tear yourself up about this. I'm not going to sit idly by and let you blame everything on yourself. It was not your fault Dean, you didn't put that child in that position you just tried to get him out of it. Either your let me help you get through this or I leave this bar and we are done." 

He stood up so quickly it made you flinch. Instantly one arm was around your waist pulling you close to him the other wrapped around the back of your shoulder with fingers winding through your hair pulling you in for a hard needy kiss. You feel the other hand on your waist traveling down to your ass grabbing and pulling you tight to him. So tight up against him that you can now feel his large erection. You knew you needed to get him out of there quickly. He was drunk and seemed to be pretty set on having you right there on the bar top. 

You pull away just a bit. "Seriously Dean? We can't do this here. Let's go." 

He whines and you settle his tab and try to pull him out of the bar. But he still never let's go of you. Still squeezing your ass, kissing down your neck all the way out of the bar.  
You finally get him back across the street to the hotel parking lot. You think you are about home free. A couple more feet and you'll have him safely in the room for the night. But Dean has other ideas. Before you can resist he has you pinned up against baby's drivers side door. Kissing you hard and needy. He grabs a handful of hair pulling back hard as he sucks and kisses down your neck. 

You let out a breathy moan and you know your just encouraging him. "D...Dean, we can't... Oh god... we can't do this here."

He acts as though you said nothing. He grabs your legs at your knees and wraps them around him crushing you closer to him. With in seconds he is ripping your shirt over your head. 

"Dean!" You try to get his attention. 

He starts with the button of your jeans. "That won't be the first time I'll have you screaming my name, sweetheart."

"No! Dean! Stop! We can't do this! Not here, not in the middle of the parking lot for all to see!"

This time you got his attention. But he just huffs, pulls open the back door and tosses you onto the back seat of the car. Sex with Dean is usually rough and needy after a hunt and tonight looks like it's not going to be any different. 

You lay across the seat propped up on your elbows. He lunges toward you and rips your bra open in the middle. 

"What the hell Dean!"

"Quiet, I'll buy you a new one" he says while grabbing both your wrists holding them both over your head in one of his large forceful hands. "Keep these here. You don't touch until I say, unless you want to be punished (y/n)." Then takes one of your nipples into his mouth as he massages your other breast with his free hand. 

"Fuck Dean!" You say between moans. 

"I'm getting there sweetheart." He calls back while pulling your jeans and panties down and off in one quick swipe. He throws your legs over his shoulders before you can protest and licks one quick stripe up through your wetness. "So wet for me (y/n). You act like your not enjoying this but your body tells a different story." He says in a teasing voice. 

"Oh god, Dean please!" You beg as your hand flys into his hair trying to coax him back to the ache in your core. 

He quickly grabs your wrist and plants it roughly back above your head. "I warned you that there was no touching (y/n). Now I'm going to have to punish you." Giving you a sly grin as he makes his way back down between your legs. He starts what you can only guess is your punishment as he drags his tongue oh so slowly up and down through your wetness as he purposely avoids your clit every time just to see you squirm. 

"P...plea...please Dean! More, I...I need more!" You resort to begging knowing that's what he wants. 

He looks up at you and smiles then resumes his torture on your body. Adding one finger and then a second as he continues with his tongue. "Still to tight for me" he hums as he adds a third finger. "You ready to come for me babe? You taste so sweet when you come for me. Let me taste you (y/n)!" He curls all three fingers just enough to hit that oh so sensitive spot inside of you as his tongue flicks and then sucks your clit into his mouth. 

It's almost too much. You can't hold back. Your orgasm surges through your body as you scream his name. He works you through it then makes quick work of removing his clothes while you recover. 

He's back on top of you before you you can even breath evenly and already sliding himself deep into you and bottoming out. He pauses for just a moment and rotates his hips adjusting you to having him that deep in you. He pulls your hands down around his neck, releasing you to explore his body. Then he starts working you hard and fast pulling almost all the way out and quickly thrusting right back into you. The pace he is setting is typical of one of his backseat quickies and you know you are both getting very close to release. 

"Fuck Dean! Slow down a bit... I want to feel you!"

He grabs one of your legs and throws your ankle up on his shoulder. He slows the pace down a bit and starts leaving open mouth kisses starting at your ankle and trailing down your thigh as far as he can reach. 

This isn't helping you at holding off your orgasm any better than his previous pace. 

"Shit babe you feel so damn good, I'm not going to last much longer like this." He reaches down between you rubbing soft circles around your clit and you are starting to loose your breath. His breathing also starts becoming erratic. He leans down by your ear leaves little kisses on your neck while he whispers in your ear "come for me sweetheart. I want to feel your body tight around my dick as you loose control." 

You didn't even make it until the end of his sentence before you were digging your nails down his back and screaming his name while your orgasm washed through your body. 

He was close behind you. Your release sending him over the top with you. "Son of a bitch, (y/n)! Shit, I love you babe!" 

He collapsed on top of you and you squeezed him tightly into you as you both relaxed. You gently stroked his hair as you reminded him that the conversation from earlier still needed to be revisited when he was sober. 

"Uuuuughhhh!" He exhaled loudly almost willing you to give up. 

"Great sex is not going to get you out of this one Dean. You are important to me, we are important to me and we need to learn how to shoulder the ups and downs in life together. Not sweep them under the rug or tear yourself up about it on your own." 

"How the hell did I find you? You are amazing (y/n). You are the only person I have ever felt like I could trust with my life. Yeah, Sam always has my back and I can trust him with my physical life but you... You I can trust with everything. I can talk to you about anything and it never feels odd, ever. I sound like a lifetime movie right now and I don't even care that you see that side of me because I want to give you everything!" 

He paused and just stared at your teary eyes for a moment and then held his breath. "(Y/n), will you marry me?" 

"What?!? Dean are you serious?" 

"Of course I am (y/n)! I love you unlike I have ever loved anyone in my life ever! I can't go on without you!" 

You giggled and said "can I tell you yes when we are not laying naked in the back seat of your car?" 

"What better position could we possibly be in than naked, wrapped in each others arms in the back seat of baby?" 

"You do have a point. I'm all yours babe!" 

"Is that a yes?"

"That is most definitely a yes!"


End file.
